Honestly, Sincere
by WannabeSally
Summary: A new kid in school sends the girls into a lovesick frenzy & Lucy looks to cash in on their crush. When Sally's affections wane, Linus must deal with & admit, despite his attempts at a long distance relationship with Janice, how he really feels.
1. We Love You Trent, Oh Yes We Do

**_Honestly, Sincere_**

**by WannabeSally**

**This story is currently in-progress and there will be more chapters to follow. Please R/R if you feel so inclined. I appreciate it.**

**

* * *

**

"Isn't he dreamy?"

"Just sublime..."

Violet nodded, fluttering her eyelashes. "You said it, Sally..."

"Trent Boyett is the Cat's meow...," Patty bemused, resting her chin in her hand.

The girls sat at the lunch table gazing longingly at a nearby group of fifth grade boys, one of which, was the idolized Trent Boyett.

"He's so classy," Sally remarked. "Look how he eats his sandwich! Now that's class."

"And his clothes!" Violet chirped. "He has such style!"

"He has naturally curly hair you know," Frieda inserted, fluffing her curls. "Just like mine."

"Do you think he'd go out with me?" Violet asked, nudging Patty.

"No way!" Patty replied. "But maybe he'd go out with me!"

"I heard he's going out with a girl back in New York," Lucy retorted, setting her lunch tray down and scooting in next to Sally.

The girls let out a unanimous sigh as they continued to stare achingly at the boy.

Lucy shook her head. "I don't see what you're all going on about. He'll want nothing to do with any of you."

"Trent Boyett is the classiest guy in school," Sally said again, almost as if in a trance.

Lucy looked over at an adjoining lunch table, where Linus sat eating with Charlie Brown and few other boys. Cocking her head and eyeing Sally, she grinned. "Linus has been writing love letters to Janice, ever since she moved away. Can you believe that, huh? I bet you just can't stand it!"

"Sure...," Sally replied simply.

"Trent Boyett is getting up!" Violet squealed, loudly interrupting Lucy's attempts to rile Sally. "He's getting up!"

The girls all leaned in, watching his actions intently. Like a flock of Seagulls, their heads followed his exact path as he walked to throw away his brown sack in the trash bin nearby.

"Even the way he walks is smooth," Frieda remarked thoughtfully.

"Oh brother!" Lucy moaned, standing up and yanking her tray from the lunch table. "This is just too much!" she stomped over to Linus and motioned for him to make room on the bench beside him. "Move over!"

Linus looked up, surprised. "What's the matter? Why aren't you eating lunch with the other girls?"

Lucy threw up her hands, exasperated. "Look at them, would ya? A bunch of lovesick girls! All over that new kid. I can't stand it. I just can't stand it!"

"New kid?" Charlie asked, interested. "What new kid?"

"Oh haven't you heard?" Lucy replied, rolling her eyes. "_Trent Boyett_."

"Trent Boyett?" Linus repeated. "Who's he?"

"He just moved here from New York," Lucy explained. "_All_ the girls think he's a total dreamboat. Well, except for me."

"He's in our class!" Charlie piped up, raising a finger. "He sits behind me."

Lucy nodded and turned toward the table of starry eyed females. "Just look at them...over there making love sighs at him!" she nudged Linus and began to imitate the various girls, "_He's so dreamy, he's so classy, he's so smooth!"_

"What's so great about Trent Boyett?" Charlie shrugged his shoulders.

"Why don't you ask your sister, Charlie Brown!" Lucy squawked. "Or Violet, or Patty, or Frieda!"

"He does have pretty nice shoes," Linus remarked, watching as Trent Boyett and his company trotted past their table.

"Hey Trent!" Charlie called out, hesitantly, but much to his chagrin, Trent didn't even turn around. "That figures...," he said, gloomily.

"I bet those girls would do just about anything to get his attention," Lucy said, scratching her chin.

"I wonder what it's like to live in New York?" Charlie asked, looking over at Linus, who was scribbling furiously away on a sheet of notebook paper.

"Writing another love letter to your beloved Janice?" Lucy mocked.

Linus nodded. "Yes. I've written her a letter every day since she's moved, but I've only received two back. I hope she's doing all right," he said nervously.

"I'm sure she's fine, Linus," Charlie reassured his friend. "She has a whole new life now, what with her recovery and moving to California and all..."

"I sure hope she doesn't forget about me! I really think I like her, Charlie Brown."

Lucy's mouth drooped. "Unbelievable! What is it? Valentine's Day? You all make me sick with this schmoopy lovesick stuff! I'm outta' here!" she stood up and waited a few seconds, then her hands flew to her hips and she shouted, "Well, are you two Blockheads, coming or what?!"

* * *

**You may recognize the name, "Trent Boyett" from a character in **_**South Park. **_**Because I thought it was such a fabulous name to begin with, I went ahead and used it. :)**


	2. How to Succeed in Business

**Chapter Two: How to Succeed in Business **

**

* * *

**The week wore on and the girls continued to be enamored of Trent Boyett. Trent however, seemed to be completely unaware of their infatuation.

Lucy sat at her desk, eyeing the back of his head, wondering what exactly it was that she was missing about this demigod-like kid. She glanced over at Patty, who appeared to be in a perpetual dream state, gazing and sighing. Patty had the seat next to Trent, and the other females were extremely jealous. She turned her head towards Violet, who sat on the other side of the room, and even from that distance was attempting to observe his every move. "This is just plain ridiculous," she groaned.

At recess, Lucy joined the gaggling group of girls who were eagerly discussing the day's hot topic. Patty spun around and pulled Lucy in closer, whispering, "Did you hear the news? Trent Boyett and his girlfriend back home broke up! Shermy found it out this morning!" she squeaked.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "So?!"

"So...," Patty corrected. "It means that he's available!"

"He's fair game now," Violet added, rubbing her hands together. "All is fair in love and war!"

"Good grief," Lucy sighed. "You all sound crazy! Insane! What's so great about Trent Boyett, huh?"

"What _isn't _great about him?" Sally replied. "I'd do just about anything for that man...," she smiled, attempting to sound adult.

Patty leaned into Lucy, as if about to faint. "What I wouldn't give to lay a big old smackeroo on those perfect lips..."

Violet nodded. "You can say that again."

"He makes all the other boys look like babies!" Sally exclaimed. "Just see how he carries himself. How he swings on the swing, or slides down the slide. That's pure class."

Lucy shrugged her shoulders, ousting Patty. "Have any of you even talked to this kid?"

"I heard he likes girls with curly hair, like mine," Frieda added. "Maybe I should go over and talk to him."

"No, no, no," Sally corrected. "You have to play hard to get! He has to make the first move, remember?"

"Maybe we should send Linus,or Charlie Brown over to talk to him," Patty suggested.

"Oh no!" Violet cried. "Not them! They'll ruin everything!"

"All right, all right," Lucy held up her hands. "I'll go talk to this Trent Boyett. And you'll see, there's nothing special about him!"

"Don't forget to mention my curly hair!"

"Or say my name!"

"Tell him I'm in fourth grade, but I still think he's cute!" Sally called out.

"Yeah, yeah...," she answered, and with determined strides, walked towards the jungle gym. As the other fifth grade boys saw Lucy vanPelt approaching with clenched fists, they scattered instantly. Trent looked around, confused, and gulped as she stomped up to him. "Hiya Trent...," she said flatly.

"Hello Lucy," he replied. "That's your name right, Lucy?"

She nodded. "Lucy vanPelt, that's it. You see those girls over there...," she pointed towards the bunch. "They're all nutso about you. Crazy-like."

"They are?" he asked, meekly, leaning out to look at them. They were all standing as straight as soliders, looking petrified as to what Lucy might be saying.

"Oh sure. They all want to kiss you!" she giggled.

"Yuck..." he stuck his tongue out. "No thanks."

"Oh come on Trent, doesn't that excite you?"

"I've never even kissed a girl before," he answered, shoving his hands into his pockets. "And I have no intentions to!"

"What about your girlfriend back in New York?"

"Girlfriend?!" he exclaimed. "I never had a girlfriend! Girls are nuthin' but trouble!"

Lucy shook her head. "I knew Shermy was full of it...well, that's a shame Trent, because those girls over there have big crushes on you, and they'd bend over backwards just to--"

Suddenly, the light bulb popped on in Lucy's head. The girls had even said it themselves – they'd do anything to kiss Trent Boyett. She begun whirling the possibilities around. How could she make an enterprise out of this kid, keep him interested, and keep the money rolling in?

"Look Lucy...I'm sure all those girls are real nice, but I--"

Lucy slid her arm around Trent and turned him away from the view of the females. "Look Trent, let's not be hasty here. This could be real good for me...er uh...us! We could make a business out of this."

Trent looked at her, surprised. "A business?!"

"Sure, sure...," Lucy cooed him. "Imagine, five cents for a kiss from you...we'd be rich! We'd be millionaires!"

Trent looked alarmed. "I'm not kissing any of those girls!"

Lucy ignored him. "But maybe that's asking a lot. Who's to say those girls would keep coming back after one kiss huh? Do you think you're a good enough kisser?"

"How should I know?!"

Lucy clapped her hands. "What about a raffle? Five cents a ticket. And then at the end of the week, we'll draw the name of one lucky girl. What do you say, Trent? Isn't that just brilliant?!"

Trent stomped his foot. "BUT I DON'T WANNA KISS ANY OF THOSE GIRLS!"

Lucy pushed him. "Oh no? Well what sounds better to you, buddy? Kissing a girl or kissing my fist?" she held up her hand as if to throw a punch.

Trent slouched down, clearly surprised by Lucy's ferocity.

"Look, we'll split the earnings evenly," she explained. "Me seventy, you thirty."

"But that's not..."

"Trent, if you don't shut up and let me think, I'm gonna slug you," she warned, beginning to pace the length of the jungle gym. "So, five cents a ticket, and the girls can buy as many tickets as they like. But the good news for you Trent, is you only have to kiss the one who wins."

"On the lips?" Trent groaned.

"On the cheek, on the hand, who cares? That's the fine print. All they need to know, is that Trent Boyett is gonna give a kiss at the end of the week. We're gonna be rich, I tell you. Rich, rich, rich..."

"Why do we have to do this, Lucy?" he asked, miserably.

"Because Trent, this is a prosperous partnership for both of us, don't you see? We both get something out of this plan, and the satisfaction of taking those crazy girls' nickels! And besides, you don't want a knuckle sandwich for arguing with me, do ya?"

Trent shook his head.

Lucy grabbed Trent's hand triumphantly. "Good then, pleasure doing business with you, buddy. I'll see you at the end of the week with your fair share. Start making plans now, Trent. We're gonna be filthy rich! I can already see the new things I'm gonna' buy."

"Good grief, what have I gotten myself into?" Trent whimpered, watching as Lucy walked off with a spring in her step.


	3. Monopolizing the Masses

**Chapter Three: Monopolizing the Masses/Janice Schmanice**

* * *

"You're exploiting them, you know."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Who?"

"You're monopolizing the masses," he said quietly, snuggling his blanket.

"I'm gonna monopolize my fist in your face if you don't shut up," Lucy scowled, scooting down further into the beanbag.

"What's the point of all this?" he asked.

"Do you know how much I've made on raffle tickets so far? Fifteen dollars! Trent Boyett is a goldmine!"

Linus looked at her. "I think it goes beyond the money. You like having control of those girls. And Trent Boyett."

"Lies! Slanderous lies!" she cried.

Rerun dashed in holding a handful of crudely crafted raffle tickets. "Here's the next batch, Lucy."

"Oh no!" Linus slapped his palm to his forehead. "You're in on this too?"

"Rerun has been helping me make these beautiful tickets," Lucy answered, waving one at Linus. "I decided to skimp on buying ready-made ones to maximize our profit returns."

"Do you even know what that means?" Linus questioned.

"Sure I do. More money for me."

"What about Trent Boyett? Doesn't he get a cut?"

Lucy snapped her head at Linus. "What do you take me for? A crook? Of course he does! Thirty percent."

"That hardly seems fair…," Linus mumbled.

"What do you care?" Lucy retorted. "Don't you have a letter to write? A book to read? A thumb to suck?"

Linus shook his head. "One day, you're going to look back on this and---"

"Remember fondly," she cut him off. "I truly am a genius. And beautiful to boot!"

"What are you planning to buy with all this money, anyway? The smart thing to do would be to put it in a savings and let the interest double over time."

"Like wow…," Lucy yawned. "I want one thing and one thing only."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Linus crossed his arms.

"_Real estate."_

* * *

The following day's lunch hour was a spectacle to behold. Lucy's business was booming. A line of flailing females extended through the lunchroom eagerly waiting to purchase a raffle ticket. Lucy sat behind a desk, next to the other students selling baked goods and candy, grinning ear to ear that her line was by far the longest.

"One ticket for 5 cents, two for ten, or today's special one-time deal, four for 50 cents!" she shouted like the town crier.

Linus and Charlie Brown watched in horror from their lunch table, shaking their heads. "Four for fifty cents?" Linus remarked. "What kind of business is she running anyway?"

"A bum one…," Charlie said. "Poor Trent. He probably had no idea what he was getting into."

"Hi Big Brother, Linus!" Sally chirped gleefully as she skipped over to the boys' table, clutching a handful of what Linus instantly recognized as Rerun's homemade tickets.

"It disgusts me to see you buying into this commercialism," Linus said arrogantly.

"What's it to you, anyway?"

Linus' eyes bulged slightly. He wasn't sure why but his palms were sweaty. "Well…I just think the whole thing is ridiculous. Exploitation at its greatest."

"Whatever….," Sally bemoaned.

"How many tickets have you bought, Sally?" Charlie asked.

"Thirty-five," she said proudly.

"THIRTY-FIVE?" the boys repeated in disbelief.

"I sold two of my Barbies to Loretta. And then I found a couple quarters in the couch cushions. But Violet and Patty have fifty tickets each!" she pointed towards the line.

"Well Linus, your sister may get some real estate after all."

"Maybe that means she'll move out and I'll finally get some peace," Linus said jokingly.

"What are you gonna do, Linus? If I win and get to kiss Trent Boyett?" Sally asked in a lovey-dovey tone.

"Nothing," he responded flatly. "The odds that you'll actually win are low."

"I bet you'll be jealous," she retorted, ignoring his pessimism.

"Never," he said, whipping out a sheet of notebook paper. "I need to write my daily letter to Janice. I've been telling her all about this stupid raffle."

Sally shrugged. "Janice Schmanice. Doesn't matter to me. I'm gonna kiss Trent Boyett square on lips!" she grinned and danced off.

"Your sister drives me crazy," Linus huffed.

"She has that innate talent."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Number 89

**Chapter Four: No. 89**

**

* * *

**

The following day at recess, a crowd gathered on the basketball court to watch the drawing. A throng of overeager females anxiously glanced over their tickets, trying to memorize their numbers in case they were called.

Lucy stalked the playground trying to find the currently missing-in-action Trent Boyett, worried recess would be over before she'd be able to draw a winner. She wanted the outcome to be so spectacular that it would encourage the girls to enter the raffle again next week.

The idea had come to her in a dream, where in she was sitting on a pile of money in the middle of the Bahamas somewhere, that she should make this a weekly venture. As long as she had Trent Boyett under her thumb, she might as well use it to her advantage.

Ducking over to check the interior of a tube slide, she found Trent Boyett curled up inside, cowering from her. "There you are!" she shouted. "We're about to pick the winner!"

Trent scooted away. "Lucy, I don't think I can do this. I've never kissed a girl before and well…I uh…"

"Trent Boyett, you get out here or else I'll do something so horrible you'll NEVER be able to kiss a girl, understand?" Trent closed his eyes and nodded, allowing Lucy to grab his shirt and yank him out from inside the tube.

Trent swallowed and reluctantly followed Lucy back to the court. As soon as the girls noticed his presence, they began wildly talking and giggling like a bunch of squawking hens. Charlie Brown and the other fifth grade boys sat perched on the jungle gym, which they considered to be a safe and reasonable distance from looking "too involved", to watch the entire debacle unfold.

Lucy grabbed the cardboard box she had been placing the numbers in and shook it to garner the crowd's attention. "Hear ye, hear ye!" she shouted. "Today, one of you lucky ladies will be a winner. The rest of you however, will still be losers, and for that I am sorry."

Linus shook his head and looked at Charlie Brown. "I still question how exactly it is I am related to her."

"One of you…," Lucy continued. "will have the opportunity to kiss…," she slung her arm around Trent. "…our very own, Trent Boyett."

Patty shrieked. "She said it! She said the name!"

Lucy cocked her head. "All I said was Trent Boyett…"

This time, several other girls let out a shrill scream. "She said it again!"

"Oh brother," Trent groaned.

"So without further adieu, I will draw a single number from this box and read it aloud. Would the girl who wins please step forward to claim her prize?"

Unanimous chests rose and inhaled sharply as Lucy's hand dived into the slot and began rummaging around through the paper numbers. She grimaced as she observed the faces of the distressed girls. She _had_ to draw this out, this sweet torture. "Who will it be, who will it be," she chanted. "The wheel of fortune spins and spins…"

Trent swallowed. "Pick somebody already Lucy, hurry up!" he cried after a few more minutes of agony passed by.

"Got one!" she announced, clutching a piece of paper in her hand and removing it from the box. "And the lucky winner is…"

The silence from the crowd was thick, and even the boys on the jungle gym leaned in to hear the announcement.

"Number eighty nine! Who has number eighty nine?"

The girls were furiously sifting through their tickets until a little chirp announced, "ME!"

As though Moses had parted the Red Sea, the crowd divided around Sally Brown, who was jumping up and down and crying, "It's me! It's me! I won! I won!"

Linus fell off the jungle gym down into the sand with a loud "UGH!", and Charlie leapt down to help him. "Charlie Brown..," he said wearily. "I thought they said your sister won the raffle…"

Charlie nodded. "They did, Linus!"

Lucy clapped her hands. "Well Sally, step up here and claim your prize!"

Patty threw her pile of tickets down on the pavement. "That was cheap! All that money for nothin'."

Violet nodded. "What a waste…"

Lucy put her hands up. "Now, now, girls. Don't be poor sports. There's always next week's drawing!"

"NEXT WEEK'S?!" Sally, Patty, Violet, and Trent said in unison.

"That's right!" Lucy replied happily. "Next week we'll choose another winner. So save those nickels!"

Sally smoothed down her dress and licked her lips, about to approach Trent Boyett to claim her kiss. "I'm ready," she called out.

DING-DING-DONG went the bell designating the end of recess and Trent sighed with relief.

"RATS!" Lucy spat, watching the crowd begin to disperse. "Okay everyone, just relax now, Sally will get to claim her prize on Monday morning, same place, right here! Be there or be square!"

Trent scooted off unnoticed and Sally stomped her foot. "Just my luck!" she sighed.

Lucy picked up the raffle box and began walking back towards the classrooms with Sally. "Don't worry, come Monday morning, you'll be the luckiest girl in school! Just think, you'll have all weekend to prepare the perfect kiss."

Sally smiled. "You're right, I will!"

"You don't want to make a fool out of yourself in front of everyone, right? Consider this a blessing in disguise," Lucy reassured her.

"I want this to be the best kiss ever!" Sally said, looking at Lucy. "But I could sure use some practice…"

Lucy smirked. "I think I know the perfect candidate."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Charity Work

**Chapter Five: Charity Work**

* * *

_Dear Linus, _

_I am sorry I haven't written in a while, things have been so hectic here with the move! I'm glad to hear you're doing well, and that your sister is still up to her old tricks. How did the raffle turn out?_

_I have been great! The doctors say I have complete cancer remission! Isn't that wonderful?I will never forget your kindness to me when I was sick. I hope I will never be bald again!_

_I think the sunshine here in California is good for me, but maybe not the smog! It is very different from Pinetree Corners. There are a lot more people here, and a lot more kids in my neighborhood. In fact, I have to tell you, I have made a new friend named Steven. He lives down the block from me in a huge house! I think he must be rich! He invited me to go skateboarding at the park with him! I am not very good at it yet, but Steven promised he would give me lessons. He can do tricks and all kinds of neat stuff with his board! _

_I hope you won't mind if I start spending time with Steven. He invited me to his birthday party this week and I think we're going to play spin the bottle! Anyway, my mom is calling me for dinner so I have to go. Catch you later, gator! (Steven says that all the time! He is so funny!)_

_Your Penpal,_

_Janice_

Charlie Brown put the letter down and reluctantly looked at Linus. "Sounds like she's having a good time in California," he said quietly.

"Did you see how she signed it? 'Your Penpal'. We're just _penpals_ now!"

"Well, she does live a long ways away. Maybe it's for the best."

"A skateboarding rich kid!" Linus sobbed. "How can I beat that? I'm just a thumb sucking, security blanket holding brainiac!" he threw his face into his hands.

Charlie patted Linus' back, attempting to sound consoling. "There, there Linus...it's all right. Don't cry..."

"The mystery of love is greater then the mystery of death!" he wailed.

Charlie nodded. "You got that right."

"Oscar Wilde. _He_ got that right," Linus sniffled.

"What's with all the blubbering in here?!" Lucy griped, pummeling through the doorway with her hands on her hips. "I'm trying to watch TV!"

"Janice broke up with me!" Linus replied.

"Janice Schmanice," Lucy rolled her eyes and reached for the letter. "Give me that!" she demanded, snatching it out of Charlie's hands. Her eyes perused the contents, and she let out a tiny snicker every now and then until she had finished reading. Shrugging her shoulders, she crumpled up the letter and tossed it into a nearby trashcan. "Oh well little brother, as I always say, out with the old and in with the new!"

Linus looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"I got a job for you," she said. "We have to make Sally's big debut the biggest thing this school has ever seen!"

"What does that have to do with me?" he whimpered.

"Sally is going to kiss Trent Boyett Monday morning before the first bell. I want this to be outrageous. Spectacular! A real show!" she said, her eyes looking off into the distance as if to picture the entire scene playing out in front of her.

"You're not going to let your sister kiss that kid, are you Charlie Brown?"

"I..uh.."

"Of course he is!" Lucy interrupted. "Sally won fair and square. And besides, Charlie Brown wouldn't want to ruin my booming enterprise! I have to make this kiss so dramatic, all the girls will be dying to empty their piggybanks for the next raffle!"

"You're really going to have another raffle, Lucy?" Charlie asked.

"I plan to have a raffle every week...for the rest of our lives!" she rejoiced.

"Good grief...," Charlie moaned.

"You still haven't answered my question," Linus pointed out. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Well..," Lucy plopped down on the ground between Charlie and Linus and smiled. "Sally needs someone to practice on."

Linus' hair stood on edge and he leapt up. "OH NO. NO NO NO NO NO. NOOOOOO."

"Come on little brother, take one for the team!" Lucy whined.

"NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT. No. NO!" he protested.

"Listen, we don't want Sally to look silly kissing Trent Boyett, do we?" Lucy tried to reason. "She's embarrassed herself in front of everybody enough as it is!"

"Why don't you just ask Trent Boyett to practice with her, Lucy?" Charlie suggested. "He's the one that's got to kiss her, anyway."

"Because Blockhead, that would spoil the excitement of her getting to kiss him in front of everybody! If she knew what to expect, the drama would be lost! And besides, she paid for _one_ kiss, she ain't getting more then what she paid for!"

"And what about my kisses?" Linus asked, clearly insulted.

"Yours are free."

Linus shook his head. "I don't...I can't...this is too much! Don't let her do this to me Charlie Brown!"

"Listen, you don't have anything to lose! Janice just tossed you aside for a skateboarding rich kid who was probably a lot smoother then you are, Linus. Consider this a way of sprucing up your game for the next girl. And besides, you'll be contributing to a great cause! It's like charity work!"

"What about Pigpen or Shermy? Or Franklin?" Charlie asked. "Did you ask them?"

"Sally doesn't want to kiss them!" Lucy said, crossing her arms. "She doesn't even want to kiss him! But _does _want to have the perfect kiss for Trent Boyett, so she said Linus would do."

Linus perked up. "Wait a minute! Sally said she didn't want to kiss me?!"

She shook her head. "Nope. She's crazy about Trent Boyett. You're old news, buddy."

Linus stood up. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" she shouted back.

"Well, you tell little Sally Brown that I'll show her! She can practice on me all she likes! And she'll see that Trent Boyett ain't so great! She'll be thinking about me again in no time! She'll be back to calling me her Sweet Babboo before the day is out, just watch! When do we start?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Very well then," Linus nodded, grabbed his blanket, and marched proudly of the room.

"Lucy?" Charlie asked, getting up. "Did Sally really say those things? About Linus?"

With a wink, she cackled and walked away.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**PS - Thank you for the great reviews. They are inspiring. I appreciate it. **


End file.
